Heta in LalaLand (Fandomstuck)
by Glubby-senpai
Summary: A request from my friend. Hetalia is given a DVD from Disney Fandom and decides to watch it with his friends. But... Something wrong happens... READ TO LEARN MORE! (Contains Hetastuck [Hetalia x Homestuck] and some "language" here and there)
1. Did the Disc Load?

Hetalia slowly put the disc in the player as his friends watched him from the couches.

_"Here, Hetalia. This is one of my favorite movies. You should probably ask your friends to watch it with you."_

The screen shone a bright light once the disc was loading.

_"Grazie mille, Disney-san! I'll go watch it right now"_

_"Bye! Enjoy the movie!"_

Hetalia sat in his seat between the arm of the couch and his gray-skinned, candy corn-horned moirail. After a few minutes, a low voice yelled, "What the fuck?! Why isn't it working?"

The winged fandom revealed himself and came out from the back of the room. He walked up to the disc player with a bottle of salt and muttered,"Maybe there's a demon in here..."

Doctor Who yelled frantically, "No, Supernatural! You mustn't pour salt on it! You'll ruin the film!"

"But this... This thing is being such an assbutt."

Hetalia spoke softly from where he was sitting, "Sorry, I haven't been using it for a while because I watch my episodes on the computer." He stood up and took a short bow. "I'm very sorry."

The time-traveling doctor forgave him and said, "That's alright."

There was a moment of silence... Until, the movie was ready!

"Yay!" Hetalia cried in delight. "We finally get to watch it!" He hit the 'Play' button.

Sherlock stood up and said, "I'm getting the milk."


	2. Well, Off to Sleep!

As they watched the movie, Supernatural said to himself, "What is this crap?"

Doctor Who shushed him and said, "Don't be disrespectful."

Supernatural just rolled his eyes and continued watching.

* * *

The movie was close to the finish. It was at the part where Alice begins to wake up from her dream.

Sherlock took gulp from the milk and said, "That was a nice movie. I'm going to bed now..."

Hetalia waved and said, "Good night, Sherlock!" He stretched out and looked around. All of his other fandom friends were going to sleep soon as well, so he decided to approach his room. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, Heta", Homestuck said, "Do you wanna build a blanket fort?" He made a weird motion with his hands. "So we could sleep in it?"

Hetalia giggled at the thought of that other movie Disney Fandom was fond of. He jumped with excitement and yelled, "Ja! Why don't we do it right now?" He ran to get the blankets.

* * *

When it was time for the fandoms to sleep, Hetalia quietly went into each of their rooms to wish them a good night. Once that was done, he turned off his own light and crawled into the fort. "Good night, Stucky!"

Homestuck turned around and smiled. "'Night, Heta."

And so, they drifted off into sleep.


	3. Bunnystuck!

Hetalia found Homestuck running swiftly in the field as if he were an Italian being chased by a British person (only Hetalians would understand).

He called out, "Hey! Stucky-senpai!"

No reply.

"Stucky-senpai! Wait for me!" Hetalia ran as fast as he could. He wasn't that big on running except when a fandom like Doctor Who or Sherlock was after him (only Hetalians would understand). But, something was slowing him down even more than usual...

Hetalia checked his feet and noticed it... He wasn't wearing his normal loafers! He was wearing... A PAIR OF MARY JANES! He asked himself, "When did I change my shoes?" He looked down and saw something very unusual... He had a dress on! Actually, he thought it was pretty nice. In fact, very cute! He spun around in it as if he was Nyotalia. It was similar to the one that Alice girl was wearing in the movie. It was tan with white ruffles on the bottom and had a brown apron with the star patch on it. The sleeves had his airplane patches, too! Dang, was this the best dress Hetalia has ever worn (Yes, he has worn other dresses)! He had black-and-white tights, which were... tight, matching long finger-less gloves, and a headband with a small black bow. He felt happy fuzziness!

He snapped out of his amazement of how wonderful he looked and noticed that Homestuck was running into a hole!

He followed him. "Homestuck! Stucky! Hey! Wait!" As he crawled into the hole, he lost his balance and tripped. Quickly and painfully, he tumbled through the tunnel until he found flat ground. Patting his dress down, he stood up and looked around. There were many locked doors lined up on the walls of the hall. Hetalia found a key to a door, which was too small for him to enter through. He looks through it after unlocking the door and discovers that there was a garden on the other side.

He stared in amazement and whispered to himself, "Wow, I hope there are sunflowers there!"

Hetalia was determined to go to the other side, so he looked around the hall with sharp eyes. After a few minutes of searching, he sound a can of tomato juice that was labelled 'DRINK ME' on a mochi plushie. He left the key on the mochi and did as the bottle ordered him to do, but he shrank too small to reach for the key, which was left up high above on the plushie. He sat sadly and was frustrated, but he found a plate of pasta that said, 'EAT ME'. His face suddenly shone and he cried, "Pasta, ve~", as he gobbled up the delicious noodles.


	4. Swimming in Tears Is Not Enjoyable

Hetalia was disappointed that he couldn't fit through the door. He started crying. He had that feeling that he couldn't escape from the hole. EVEN IN THIS CUTE DRESS! He cried, "I don't think I'll ever get out, ve!"

He picks up a fan, but shrinks down to his normal size. Unfortunately, because of his crying, he had to swim through his own tears.

Trying hard to swim, Hetalia looked down and spotted some mice in the corner of his eye. He said sadly to himself, "At least they can escape..."  
But he realized something. They weren't mice! They were little people! Maybe even other fandoms! He called out at one of the "little creatures" and said, "Excuse me."

The "little creature" looked up at him and asked, "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? (What do you want?)" That "little creature" happened to be the Hobbit Fandom! Except... a little different... He had mouse ears and a tail... 'Maybe Disney-san did this', Hetalia thought.

Hobbit also seemed to be speaking in French (I just started reading _The Hobbit_. Really nice book. I know it isn't French, but just go with the flow.). Luckily, France is second in the Top Three Countries of Otakus (Japan is the first, and America is the third) and Hetalia was also fond of his own character, Francis Bonneyfoy.

Hetalia said, trying his best to speak French, "Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez a partir? (What are you running from?)"

Disgusted and offended, Hobbit answered, "Que voulez-vous dire? Vous etes tombe dans mon trou! (What do you mean? You fell into my hole!)"

Hetalia looked concered and apologized. "Je suis- (I am-)"

Hobbit interrupted and said, "Ensuite, vous avez commence a pleurer et a inonde la place! (Then, you started crying and flooded the place!)"

Hetalia bowed his head. "Watashi wa hijo ni zan'nendesu! (I'm very sorry!) I was just looking for Homestuck-senpai!"

Making a confused expression, Hobbit Fandom just shook his head and ran away.

'So they were running away from me...' Hetalia thought to himself.


	5. APOLOGY NOTE

_I am so sorry, but I may or may not continue this story. I was on an extremely long hiatus for this one due to my writer's block for the story. I apologize for the long wait!_


End file.
